


the businessman is too busy to remember -- lilo one shot

by liamsballs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Liam, Bottom Louis, M/M, Riding, Top Liam, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamsballs/pseuds/liamsballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where;</p><p>Liam Payne is the CEO of Payne Advertisements who "doesn't remember Louis"</p><p>Louis Tomlinson has just been hired to be Mr. Payne's new personal assistant and realized his new boss is a ''friend'' back from high school</p><p>Harry Styles is Louis' best friend - always has been, always will be - and is also the fellow with a romantic high school past with Zayn's husband</p><p>Niall Horan is the husband of Zayn, also ex high school sweetheart of Harry and totally clueless as to why all of a sudden Liam, his best friend, says he does not remember his high school past with Louis, of all people</p><p>Zayn Malik, also known as Payne Advertisements' artist, is the husband of none other than Niall Horan. Zayn also has a bit of a past with Harry, but he can assure you it was not romantic</p><p>OR</p><p>where Louis tries everything to remind Liam of their past together, as friends - of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the businessman is too busy to remember -- lilo one shot

**Author's Note:**

> first one shot I have ever completed, I hope you like.  
> sorry if there are any mistakes.  
> leave me feedback in the comments?

"I know, Harry, I know. We've been over this about twenty times - I know. Now if you don't stop rambling and wish me good luck I'm going to miss my appointment and I won't get an interview, nonetheless a job." Louis smiles as he enters the building, Harry's continuous "good luck, I love you’s sounding through the opposite line. "Thanks babe, love you too."

He pockets his phone, approaching the secretary desk when his eyes catch a glimpse of a familiar looking figure. The man moves too quickly across the small open space for Louis to get a good look at him though, so he disregards it and plasters a wide smile on his lips.

"Hi, Louis Tomlinson. I'm here for a job interview at 2 o'clock." He gives the woman another bright smile as she nods her head, typing frantically at her keyboard. She gives him a small - apologetic? - smile before pointing him to the last office at his right. "You can wait at the open seat there, but I just thought I should warn you, Mr. Payne can be a bit - harsh?"

He nods his head with a tight smile, his eyebrows furrowed as he takes a seat in the lone chair. Harsh? That isn't reassuring at all, he thinks, but then again aren't good bosses supposed to be harsh? Maybe it's just a good thing. His knees are bouncing and his palms are sweaty as he runs over what Harry had taught him to say and what to do. “Don't fuck this up Tommo”, kept running through his head as well.

Ten agonizing minutes later, the office door opens. Louis' head whips up so fast he was sure he felt it pop, but he was too side tracked by the young woman walking out of the office sobbing to really worry about himself. He shot up to his feet, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly, his voice soft as he reached around himself towards the small tissue box resting on the table near the chair. She gives him a sad smile, her head bobbing up and down as she accepts the tissue. Someone clears their throat from behind Louis, which makes him jump, turning his head slowly to find a tall man dressed in a tight suite with a frown etched across his otherwise expressionless face. "Are you Mr. Tomlinson?"

Louis gives the woman one more smile before stepping towards the man. "Yes, sir, that would be me." He gives Louis a quick once over before stepping aside and allowing Louis to enter the room.

Mr. Payne - Louis is guessing - motions him to take a seat before taking one himself, his hands clasped tightly together atop of his desk as he - literally - stares down at Louis. Louis thinks his chair is too low to the ground.

"So," Mr. Payne begins, his eyes scanning quickly at the papers in front of him. "Mr. Tomlinson. Tell me why you want to work for me." Louis can feel his body go hot, his scalp feeling itchy like it did back in high school when he would be forced to do a presentation he hadn't bother to prepare for.

He readjusts in his chair, crossing his ankles as he lets out a breathy chuckle. "Cutting right to the chase, are we?" Mr. Payne doesn't even twitch. "Well, I want this job because," Louis licks his lips, the answers Harry had given him not feeling good enough as Mr. Payne's frown seems to deepen.

"I want this job because I believe it fits my qualifications perfectly - I am able to move quickly, multitask, and keep myself and others well organized. If I am granted the opportunity to - to work here, I can guaranty absolute satisfaction. Plus, a little money to pay the rent wouldn't be too bad." Louis lets out a shaky breath, giving Mr. Payne a small smile.

Louis' eyes widen and a lump forms in the back of his throat as Mr. Payne stands, his body leaning on his arms placed against the top of the desk. Louis quickly stands, almost stumbling over his own feet as his eyes - wide and worried - meet Mr. Payne's.

Mr. Payne extends an arm, hand placed sharply in the air. Louis takes it, giving Mr. Payne a firm handshake. As Louis moves to take back his hand, Mr. Payne's grip tightens slightly. He gives Louis a smile before standing straight and crossing his arms over his chest. "I can assure you, Mr. Tomlinson, that you'll be hearing from us very soon."

Louis has to bite the inside of his cheek to contain the wide smile that wants to crack open, his eyes still wide as he hurries to exit the office. As he quietly closes the door behind him, he lets out a deep breath, his smile wide and face-splitting as he twirls a bit to the disco music pounding through his head.

He hears the secretary chuckle lightly as he walks toward her, her eyes scanning his face quickly with a raised eyebrow. "Went well?" He turns his smile to her, leaning against the top of her desk. "Tell me - does Mr. Payne smile often?" Her eyes widened noticeably as he pushed off the edge of her desk, a little jump in his step as he walks out the building.

\--

"Thank you, Nicolette, I'll see you Thursday." Harry cocked his eyebrow as he stuffed his mouth with a hot dog. Louis rolls his eyes, nudging Harry away from him as he continues to walk through the small park. "Lou! You made me get ketchup on my new shirt!"

Louis stifles a laugh, his hands stuffed deep into his pockets as he steps on the first step to their apartment complex. "But with all seriousness - who was it?" Harry asks, slightly out of breath as Louis unlocks the door, hiding his smile. "It was about that job interview,"

"And," Harry pressed, his eyes softening when Louis turns around, his shoulders sagged and his lips formed in a prominent pout. He breaks out in a grin suddenly, jumping up quickly. "I got the job!" Harry's eyes widen as he smiles, his hands cupping over his mouth in shock.

"You got the job?" Harry all but yelled out, a few passerby's giving them strange looks. Louis nods, his cheeks aching from how wide his smile had gotten. Harry lets out a small squeal of excitement, his arms instantly wrapping around Louis' torso before spinning the both of them around quickly.

\--

"One coffee, two creamers and one packet of splenda." Louis recites for what feels like the billionth time that week, giving Mr. Payne a tight smile. "Anything else?"

Mr. Payne shakes his head, his eyes trained on the screen in front of him as he blindly reaches for his coffee cup. Without being aware, Mr. Payne quickly moves his hand toward himself, knocking the coffee onto his desk, shirt and lap.

Louis watches with wide eyes, the scene playing out in slow motion. Mr. Payne jumps up with a cry and a string of curse words before quickly removing his button-up shirt. He looks up at Louis quickly, his face flushed as he bends forward to prevent the hot tank top from sticking to him entirely.

"Can you go get me a spare shirt ASAP?" Mr. Payne hurriedly asks, using his already stained shirt to dry the rest of the coffee off his desk before it reaches the computer.

Louis returns less than three minutes later, a deep red button up shirt in hand. "Carl had this one, sorry it's such an ugly color." Louis furrows his eyebrows when he hears a small scoff from Mr. Payne, then quickly turns his eye lids to slits as Mr. Payne mumbles lowly, "red is an awesome color."

"Blue is a much better color than red, sir." Mr. Payne cracks a smile, quickly shuffling out of his soaked tank top and into the red shirt. "Reminds me of Spider-Man." Louis' smile only widens at that, he could feel his feet begin to bounce before he spots it.

He doesn't know how he didn't see it before, it wasn't like Mr.Payne wore a tie 24/7. He was never a tie guy, Mr. Payne - or rather, Liam Payne.

Liam Payne, from high school. Liam Payne, the star lacrosse player. Liam Payne, the one who stole Louis' presidency in Junior year. Liam Payne, the one who had poured red dye in his shampoo during swim practice. Liam Payne, the one who Louis had dyed his skin blue for a week. Liam Payne, the guy who had the biggest crush on Harry who had been dating Niall who was his best mate. Liam Payne, the one kid in their high school class who had shaken his hand and told him he wished to see him in the future. Liam Payne, one of many that Louis had a chance to see shirtless.

"Liam god-damn Payne, you son of a bitch." Louis is beaming and his eyes are flickering all over Liam's figure as Liam finishes tucking in his new shirt. "I'm sorry?"

"Don't act all innocent! I knew you looked familiar but I couldn't place my finger on it - but I should have known from Payne, it's an uncommon last name - but that birthmark. I know it all too well." Louis plops down in the seat in front of Liam's desk, his lips still formed in a wide smile as Liam studies him carefully, his eyebrows furrowed and his lips pressed into a firm line.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you are talking about." Louis knows he does. After all these years, Louis still remembers how terrible a liar Liam really was.

"You're lying." And it's probably not the best thing to say to your boss, but this is Liam Payne, the guy who had befriended him just to get close to his best friend.

"No, I'm not." Liam replied, busying himself by throwing away his shirts and coffee cup.

"Yes, you are." Louis retorts, like the child he is, a prominent smirk plastered across his lips.

"No,"

"Yes!"

"No,"

"Yes."

"N-"

Both boy's attention are drawn to the door as a small knock sounds, a tall tanned figure stands in the middle of the doorway, eyebrows furrowed.

"Uh, I just wanted to go over with you the new drawings for the labels." Liam stiffens himself up, giving the man a quick nod before turning to Louis.

"Nicolette has some papers I need you to take to the building across town. After that you are dismissed for the day." Louis' eyelids turn to slits as he stands, giving the tall tanned figure a quick glance before turning back to Liam.

"Alright then, sir. But you're still lying." He turns on his heel then, his eyes meeting a pair of golden brown ones as he walks out, glancing over his shoulder as he closes the door. The memory of the familiar figure from the day of his interview coming back.

\--

"Zayn Malik!" Louis shouts, slamming the yearbook down on the counter. It startles Harry, the sudden loud noise making him drop the egg he was planning on making into an amazing omelet. Louis gives Harry a small apologetic smile, tossing him the rag as Harry cleans up the yolk and egg shells.

Louis flips the year book around, his finger placed on a picture to the right of the page as Harry leans over the counter to get a better look at it. "Zayn Malik."

Harry's eyes study the photo closely, a wide smile spreading across his cheeks. "Madefy Malik!" Louis' eyes widen as he throws his head back and laughs. "I forgot about that nickname! What did madefy mean again? wet right?"

"to moisten or make wet," Harry recites, a wide goofy smile plastered across his lips. "I gave him that name after he spilled water all over Niall. Good times - good times. But anyway, what about him?"

Louis pats the seat beside him, flipping a few pages till they got to the senior class. He points to a photo before turning to Harry. "You know my new job? For Payne Advertisements?" Harry nods. "Well, the other day my boss spilled coffee on himself so he had to change, and I saw this birthmark and then I realized who Mr. Payne was."

Harry leans over slightly, his eyebrows furrowed as he reads the name below the photo carefully. "Liam Payne. Pay- Liam's your boss?" Louis nods, flipping one page over. "He is, but he said he has no idea what I was talking about and when I said he was lying another fellow came in that I thought was familiar and that was -"

"Zayn Malik." Louis nods. "I just don't know why he keeps saying he doesn't remember." Harry shrugs. “Maybe he really doesn’t. We didn’t realize it was him - even though his last name should have made it obvious.” 

Louis rolls his eyes, even though Harry made a good point.

\--

"Mr. Tomlinson, I appreciate you bringing me my morning coffee but there is no need to slam a stack of books onto my desk," Liam gives Louis a bored glance before continuing to type on his keyboard. "And if this is another one of your 'you are lying' shenanigans I don't have time for it today."

"I just need five minutes, Liam." Louis smirks, spreading the few yearbooks he could find around his and Harry's apartment in front of Liam.

"Let's start with freshman year," Louis opens the first book, a small tab sticking out from the side as he flips to that page. "We had English 1, Music Technology, Biology and PE together." Louis points to multiple photos spread across the page, one of their PE class playing footie, one of their Biology class doing the rocket project and the other of both Liam and Louis at the DJ stand for the end of the year dance - which had been last minute extra credit for Music Technology.

Liam looked at the pages, his eyes occasionally glancing up at Louis' determined face. "Next," Louis closes the freshman book, pulling it away from Liam and places the next one in front of him. "We have Junior year since my Sophomore yearbook is back at my mom’s house but that one was half burnt - anyway."

Once again, Louis flips to a certain page. "You ran for President of our class because I had done it - even though you denied it every time, I could always tell when you were lying. Oh! Look," Louis taps the last photo on the page, a sly smirk prominent on his lips. "It's a picture of us sitting together."

Liam raises an eyebrow, letting out a small sigh as he checks the time on his phone. "Two minutes, Mr. Tomlinson." Louis huffs, snatching the Junior yearbook up and placing down the Senior year. "Two minutes is all I need."

He opens the book, his eyes daring Liam to protest that he didn't know what Louis was talking about. "Senior year was our best year - we had a total of three pages in the yearbook dedicated to our rivalry-friendship." Louis pushed the book closer to Liam, his hip cocked to the side as he crosses his arms over his chest.

Liam's eyes wander across the page, the first picture of the two from orientation when they had been placed in the same group. It continued like that, three pages full of photos of Louis and Liam - one where Louis had red hair, another where Louis and Liam had switched sports for a day, another where Liam and Louis were with another two boys, one where Liam had blue skin, and even a photo where Louis had taken Liam's clothes from the locker room and he was forced to walk out naked.

Liam closed the book, placing it atop of the other two before handing the pile to Louis. "Nicolette has papers I need you to go over and send." Louis doesn't move though, his eyebrows furrowed in an almost angry way. Liam glances up at Louis, his fingers already tapping rapidly at his keyboard. "And a bagel would be nice."

Louis clenched his fingers around the three book, his jaw clenched as well. "Are you shitting me right now? You're really going to pretend like you have no idea about high school, like you actually don’t remember me?" Liam lets out a small aggravated sigh, turning to Louis.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Tomlinson, but I do not remember you. Now if you could please put this behind us I would really love to keep our relationship to a professional level, which would include you not talking to me in such a manner. If you do not remember, I am your superior."

\--

"I want to grab his neck and just," Louis shakes his hands in the air frantically, his pent up anger from a long week of work finally easing down. Harry sighs, reaching across the small table and resting a hand over Louis shoulder.

His mouth opens, as if he was going to give Louis some reassuring words, before his eyes widen and his lips form a large grin as he shoots up. "Niall?" Louis glances over his shoulder to where Harry had walked off to, his own lips forming a large smile as he stands. 

"Harry!"

Louis watches closely as Niall and Harry share a lingering hug, the memory of the two's PDA back in high school flashing across Louis eyes. Niall finally pulls away, his eyes peering behind Harry's massive figure. "And Louis!"

He engulfs Louis in a large hug, laughter filling his ears as he pulls away. "I can't believe I ran into you two! I was actually about to have lunch with Liam - you guys remember Liam, right? The guy who always acted like he had a stick up his arse almost half the time." Louis bites back a laugh as he nods, an idea popping in his head.

"That's so funny, Louis actuall-"

"Was actually saying how much I missed hanging out with you two! You two should join us, it'd be great to catch up, and we could keep you company till he got here." Niall nods excitedly, following both Harry and Louis back to their booth.

Harry initiates a conversation with Niall, the stereotypical questions such as "how have you been?" flowing out of Harry's mouth like a second language. Louis sat back and watched his best friend talk to Niall as if they hadn't not seen each other since high school. Either way, Niall was the first man Harry ever loved, and it surely is showing after so many years.

"Liam, mate!" Louis moves his eyes which had been staring deeply at the small fish tank across the diner to his boss' stiff figure. Niall plops himself down on the booth again, patting the cushion beside him until Liam obliged. "Me and H were just talking about Sophomore year homecoming football game - do you remember it?"

Louis cocks an eyebrow to Liam, a smirk hidden behind his water glass as he watches Liam's adam's apple bob up and down. "No."

Niall's smile seems to fade, his whole body turning to Liam. "You don't? But how could you forget -" Niall points his thumb at Louis. "It's the night you saw Louis' a-"

"Niall." Niall shuts up immediately, the stern expression he's receiving from Liam is cold as he takes a sip of his water. "Can we move on from this?"

Louis chimes in then. "Let's talk about our Junior year - I mean, that was our best year." Harry and Niall nod in agreement, both their eyes trained on Liam. "I don't believe it was," Liam says, his voice as stern as his expression.

Niall lets out a snort. "What do you mean 'I don't believe it was' - almost everyday you and Louis would be planning something and every time he would do something you'd come ranting to me and it would usually end with you going on about how much you'd like to take Louis and just ra-"

"I almost forgot Niall, Zayn said he made the reservations for that new restaurant opening up." Louis scrunched his eyebrows together, his eyes glancing towards Harry out of instinct. Harry looks lost.

Niall frowns a bit at that, his eyebrows furrowed as he studies Liam carefully. "Does he know you ran into Harry? I'm fairly certain that is something your husband would want to know, considering your’s and Harry's past."

Harry's eyebrow furrow then, too, his face twisted into one of confusion. "Husband? You're married to Zayn? Malik?" Niall nods.

It seems all eyes are on Harry as his face cracks into a bright smile, his teeth shining and his eyes scrunched slightly. "No way! Congrats!" He's laughing now, and that's when Louis knows Harry's really not okay.

Louis sends Liam a quick glare, pulling out his phone quickly. "Hey, Harry, I just got a text from Nick - says he needs you home ASAP." Harry turns to Louis, his bottom lip already red and swollen as he gives Louis a wordless nod, turning back to Niall and Liam. "That's my cue, I hope to hear from you guys soon."

Louis rushes Harry out, his hand placed reassuringly at Harry's lower back.

\--

"You can't be that mad, Harry. I mean - I understand, I think - but it was over eight years ago." Louis hands Harry a mug filled with ice-cream, a small smile placed on his lips.

"It's not that I'm mad - I'm happy for him, I am. But Malik? That fucker was always after Niall and it frustrates me that after making sure Zayn kept his distance he still got Niall."

Louis frowns, watching his best friend stand with a slump. "Niall isn't an object, Harry, I'm sure if they got married it was a consensual decision. So really, no one to be frustrated with if it's not both him and Niall." Harry nods with a sigh, placing his mug in the sink.

\--

Liam watches Louis with careful eyes - and he knows it's creepy, maybe a bit unprofessional - but Niall was supposed to be in his office thirty minutes ago and really what else was he supposed to do? Just sit there doing nothing? He finished his work early to give Niall his full attention.

But Louis looks quieter than usual, and his bright eyes aren't as bright as they usually are, not as bright as he remembers them. "Hello, Liam!" Liam shakes his head, his eyes turning to the door.

"Niall? When did you get here?" Niall rolls his eyes, glancing to the the glass conference room where Louis had just finished cleaning up from that morning's meeting. "A few minutes ago - I was calling your name but," Niall closes the door behind him, plopping down in the seat in front of Liam's desk. "You were a bit occupied." Liam flushes, loosening his tie slightly with a clearing of his throat.

"Oh, you're blushing - something I don't see too often anymore. And of course it has to do with Tomlinson." Niall grins, leaning back in his chair cockily.

Liam rolls his eyes, resting his elbows against his desk top. "So what exactly do you want again, Niall? I only cleared my lunch for you, and as you saw before, I'd much rather be doing other things than talking to your stupid, Irish ass." Niall chuckles lightly, maneuvering his body so he could peak out of Liam's office from the small openings between the blinds.

"Well," Niall runs a hand through his hair. "JoJo's in town."

Liam's eyes widen as he lets out a loud bark of laughter, throwing his head back against his chair. He wipes the tears away from under his eyes as he calms his laughter down, a large dopey grin plastered across his face. "I haven't laughed that hard since primary school - now let me guess what the real issue is - you didn't tell Zayn."

Niall sighs, giving Liam a quick nod. "Well you know what you gotta do right?" Niall looks at Liam cluelessly, a frown covering his lips as Liam rolls his eyes. "You gotta go tell Zayn, now." Niall rolls his eyes then, standing to his feet.

"I'll walk you out then, I have to talk to Nicolette about the rest of my appointments for the day." He straightens his coat slightly, walking around the edge of his desk before opening the door for Niall. "Thanks Li, although your advice was shit, I probably wouldn't of d- JoJo?"

Liam furrows his eyebrows, peaking over the top of Niall's head to find the reason why he had stopped in his tracks. "JoJo!" Liam nudges past Niall, his arms spread wide opens as he engulfs his best friend's sister into a tight embrace.

"You're so much bigger! Have you been going to the gym? You need to start taking Niall with you." JoJo teases, poking Liam's stomach. Liam laughs lightly, glancing towards the figure standing behind Josephine. "Harry? What are you doing here?"

Harry smiles brightly as JoJo places an arm around his waist, tugging him in. "I bumped into Harry on the way here - found out Louis worked here, too. As your personal assistant." JoJo sends Liam a quick wink - which doesn't go unnoticed by Harry.

"I came to take Louis out for a lunch date." Harry wiggles his eyebrows, his eyes catching glimpse of said man. "If you'll excuse me." Harry gives them both a quick smile, quickly weaving around the two to reach him.

He takes in Louis' fragile figure, the color drained from his face and the forming dark circles under his eyes. "Lou? You okay?" Louis nods with a sigh, immediately wrapping his arms around Harry as Harry pulls him into a hug.

"Everything's going to be okay, babe." Harry kisses the top of Louis' head, memories from high school flood into his mind but Louis pushes them back along with Harry. "I'll go get my things."

JoJo leans into Liam's side, a bright smile on her face as she watches the two boys unashamed. "I never would have guessed Styles and Tommo would get together." Liam's jaw is clenched as he watches Harry's hand placed securely on Louis' hip, watches Louis bury his head into Harry's side as they enter the elevator. "That's because they're not."

"Niall, babe, what are you doing here?" Zayn's voice booms through the quiet room, his wide smile faltering as both JoJo and Liam turn to face him. "Josephine - I wasn't expecting to see you here, too." JoJo snorts.

"Likewise, Madefy."

\--

"You okay, Lou?" Harry was being gentle, Louis could tell by his quiet low tone, the way Harry had placed his hand over Louis' like they were kids again. He let out a small huff, rolling his eyes. "Harry - as I've told you countless times - I'm okay, or at least I will be. He was just another guy, it's really not that big of a deal, we weren't even dating for that long. Now, if you would please stop asking me that then we can go back to how it was." Harry frowns but nods, moving his eyes down to his phone.

\--

It's quite obvious, Liam thinks, that Louis isn't as happy as he was. He can tell, he can see it so clearly with all the fake smiles and slouched postures. He hasn't brought up Liam knowing him for weeks, not that Liam minds - he'd rather it be that way, but Louis is standing right outside of his office, finishing filing some papers Liam had scattered around the office and he isn't even glancing up to see what Liam is doing.

Liam glances up to the clock on his wall and frowns. It's past seven already and Harry should have been here to pick Louis up by now - it's what has been happening for the past few weeks. He watches Louis finish up, watches him grab his belongings before giving Nicolette a small wave and walking out.

Without a second thought, Liam is standing to his feet - jacket on his back and the keys to his car in hand. He tells Nicolette that she can leave early before rushing down the steps to the parking garage.

\--

This is one of those moments when Liam knows he's crossing the line of being professional. Honestly, he's creeping himself out as he follows Louis' figure down the dark street. He can hear Niall now, "Liam, you love the boy - we get it - but following him to find out what he likes isn't the way to go, bud." and Zayn would just nod along to whatever Niall said. At least back in high school Harry put up a strong argument. - but then again, Harry isn't married to Niall, Zayn is.

He puts his car in park, the bright lights reading Pulse flash against Liam's car window. He lets out a small grunt, quickly turning the car off before exiting, and running across the street.

\--

Louis can't remember the last time he was in a club. He missed it, if he's honest - the smell of sweat, sex, and alcohol running through the room as countless random people dance against each other - almost all of them just wanting a desperate good fuck. It makes him frown when he realizes he fits in perfectly with that crowd.

He pushes his way to the bar, waving down a bartender as he finds himself a quick seat. The man gives Louis a bright smile, throwing his rag over his shoulder. "What can I get you?" A nice cock would be great, Louis thinks.

Louis opens his mouth, ready to say a few shots of vodka before he stops himself and clears his throat. "Anything that is strong and tasty." The bartender nods his head, letting out a small chuckle. "Coming right up."

\--

Louis doesn't know what time it is, doesn't know how he could get so drunk so fast, doesn't remember how many drinks he had and surely doesn't remember how he got three extremely fit men to grind against him like he was the best damn thing in this club.

He does remember, though, grabbing the back of the man to his right’s neck and pulling him in for a good make-out session. Before he knows it, the two other men disappear as a very apparent hard-on is pushed against his thigh.

He thinks he hears his name being called, but he disregards it considering how drunk he is, as the guy guides him to the darker, more secluded part of the club. "You've got amazing lips," the guy mumbles as he pushes Louis against a wall. "Think they'd be more amazing around my dick, though."

Louis' ready to tell him that yes, they would - because he knows for a fact he's extremely good at giving quick blow jobs in the back of a heated club, but before he's even given the chance to breath in, the stranger is pulled off of him and thrown onto the floor.

He knows he's hallucinating when he sees Liam, standing and shouting over the man. He hears the guy shout back a "I was just looking for an easy fuck, dude!" before Liam gives him a quick punch to the face, spitting something back along the lines of "he isn't easy" before he's grabbing hold of Louis' arm and weaving them out of the crowded club.

By the time they get outside and make it across the street, Louis has sobered up just enough to know that he really isn't hallucinating, that it is Liam pushing him into the passenger seat of his BMW. He lets out a small giggle when Liam quickly turns the car around. "Louis, where do you live?"

Louis giggles again, his finger giving Liam's bicep a quick poke. "Here, silly." Liam grunts, swatting Louis hand away when he pokes him again. "Meany," Louis frowns, caressing his hand. "A cute meany, but a meany nonetheless." Louis slurs, giving Liam a quick glare.

"I was gonna get fucked too but nooo Mr. Businessman just had to come and fuck that up. The guy was fit too." Liam scoffs. "What?" Liam shakes his head. "If you've got something to say, say it."

"He had a beard, Louis - you don't like guys with beards." Louis scoffs then, shaking his head.

"That's not true - I like you."

Liam stops the car, turning to Louis with a frown. "Do you remember where you live, Louis?" Louis shakes his head with a grin. Liam sighs, taking the keys out of the ignition before opening his door and stepping out. He quickly moves around the car, opening Louis' side before reaching over him to unbuckle his seatbelt.

"Ooh," Louis giggles as Liam lifts Louis up bridal style, kicking the door closed and locking it. Louis wraps his arms around Liam's neck, resting his head against his shoulder as he plays with the small hairs on Liam's neck. "I'm sad."

"And why is that, Louis?" Liam asks, slowly climbing up the steps to his apartment. Louis sighs. "Because I give great blow jobs but I haven't given one to anyone in months."

"You do know I'm your boss, right?" Liam chuckles, lifting Louis slightly as he starts up the next set of stairs.

"You're right - can I suck you off?" Liam has to stop, look down at Louis then shake his head before starting up the steps again. "I could hide under your desk while Nicolette runs over your meetings for the day. I bet you couldn't handle my extraordinary skills at sucking cock." Liam clears his throat, his muscles burning from making sure Louis' body stayed above his waist.

"You would be surprised by what I can handle." He mutters, twisting his key chain in his hands till he reaches his apartment key, maneuvering Louis in a way so that more of his hand is available to twist the key in its lock. "Is that an invitation?" Louis smirks, nuzzling his head into Liam's neck.

"It's nothing, Louis." Liam says as he places Louis on his feet, quickly closing the door and locking it. "I don't believe that, just like I don't believe you don't remember me." Liam rolls his eyes.

"I mean there is no way you don't remember me, unless you like, had some rare type of amnesia where you can't remember one single person. Even with that, if you took time to think about it I'm sure you'd remember. Maybe you're too busy to do that. The businessman is too busy to remember. Kinda catchy, but it still doesn't explain why you're lying."

"Louis," Liam says sternly, placing his coat on the back of his couch. "would you stop?" he says lowly, his feet carrying him to where Louis stood.

Louis scoffs, shaking his head and placing his hands on his hips. "No I'm not going to stop till you give me the real reason why you pretend you don't know me!" Liam's nostrils are flaring, his muscles are tense and his eyes are glaring down at Louis' figure. "You don't want to go there Louis."

"Don't want to go where? I'm here - I have no idea where here is, actually - and I'm drunk and you know as well as I do that I'm most truthful - and maybe also most forgetful when I'm drunk. So tell me Liam, why don't you want to remember?" Louis says, his eyes scanning over Liam's daring posture and bright eyes. Got you, Louis thinks through his drunken haze, I fucking got you.

Liam takes another step closer, so close that their chests are touching every time Liam inhales, which is almost every second, his breath fanning over Louis' face. "Why would I want to remember that the first guy I fell in love with, never loved me back?"

Louis has to take a step back, confused and shocked as Liam takes another step towards him. "Why would I want to remember, the four agonizing years I spent pining over you only to see you with almost every other fucking guy at our school? Why would I want to remember how you so easily forgot the night at Niall's house party? Why would I want to remember your thick thighs and meaty ass if I could never get them?" By now, Louis' back is pressed against Liam's wall and he's craning his neck not to knock the picture of Liam's family to the ground.

Louis is breathing fast, he feels overheated, too hot to be feeling Liam's body heat radiate off of him. "That's why, Louis, I don't remember." Liam says, but stands still, his figure still hovering over Louis.

Louis doesn't know what he's supposed to say, what he's supposed do when Liam, his boss, confesses all that he just had. Louis blames the alcohol running through his veins, but before he can think of what he's doing, he's grabbing the back of Liam's neck and pulling him down into one of the most sloppiest, neediest, and hottest kisses Louis has ever had.

Within seconds, Louis has his legs wrapped around Liam's waist, the picture hanging on the wall fallen to the floor as Liam moves his hips up. Louis can feel him, can feel how hard Liam is as he pulls away, panting. "Bedroom, now."

Liam doesn't argue as he pushes them both off the wall, struggling to keep their lips connected as he blindly guides them both into his room. Liam falls against the mattress, Louis on top of him as he quickly moves to remove Louis' shirt.

They flip over, Louis' back plastered to the sheets as Liam moves off the mattress, quickly tugging his shirt off along with his pants. Louis looks up at him through his lashes, his chest moving up and down quickly as Liam leans down again, one hand above Louis' head while the other skillfully unbuttons and unzips Louis' jeans.

Louis moans into Liam's mouth as his hand gropes Louis over his boxers, his hand moving painfully slow up and down his cock. "Take them off, you dick-wad," Louis grunts, his eyes wide as Liam grasps him fully through his boxers. "Please?" Louis squeaks.

Liam doesn't say a word as he practically rips Louis jeans off, his tongue swiping across his lips as Louis takes initiative to remove his briefs. All Liam can think of is how precum is dripping from the head of Louis' cock, how thick his dick is and how tasty it would be in his mouth.

He doesn't get a taste though, when Louis quickly moves to sit on his knees, his hands quickly pulling Liam's boxers down. It's Louis' turn to gape at the way Liam's cock almost looks angry, red and fucking huge in his hand. Louis has to moan as he leans forward, his tongue swiping across Liam's head. Liam throws his head back, a loud moan ripping through the room as Louis slowly pushes Liam's cock further into his mouth.

Liam grips Louis' hair, pulling slightly as his head begins to bob up and down, his tongue sliding expertly around his cock. It's when Liam hits the back of Louis' throat that he realizes if he doesn't stop now, Louis and his mouth will make him cum within minutes.

He signals Louis to stop, pushing him down against the mattress as he steps out of his boxers. He reaches into the night stand, pulling out a condom and some lube.

Louis giggles, squinting his eyes slightly as he inspects the products. "Is that the same condom from 11th grade that Miss Burnings gave us? You're gonna use an expired condom to fuck me?" Liam furrows his eyebrows, his eyes flashing down to the condom. He quickly reaches into the nightstand, grabbing another small packet.

"Of course not," he says as he tosses the condom to his left, popping the lube bottle open before squirting a generous amount onto two fingers. Liam looks down at Louis expectantly, watching as he slowly flips onto his belly. He snatches one of Liam's pillows, perching his ass up slightly to give Liam a better angle.

Liam runs his free hand over the expanse of Louis' back, loving the way it dips down and how his hand alone causes goosebumps to rise on Louis' skin.

He slides one finger along Louis' crack, barely pushing the tip of it into Louis' hole.

Louis whines, pushing back against Liam's finger in an attempt to get him to hurry the fuck up. Liam stifles a chuckle, sliding his finger all the way in.

Louis lets out a long moan as Liam continues to move his finger in and out of him slowly, every now and then curling them. Louis just wants him to fuck him already.

"Liam," Louis moans just as Liam adds the second finger. "faster."

Liam nods his head, even though Louis can't see him, before working Louis open in a steady speed, causing strings of curses and moans to fall from Louis' mouth.

Finally, Louis thinks as Liam takes his fingers out of him, grabbing the condom and ripping the package open. Liam rolls it onto his cock, giving it a few strokes to relieve himself before squirting some more lube into his hand and coating himself.

He aligns himself with Louis' hole, the tip nudging against it has Louis sweating already. Without much of a warning, Liam pushes himself all the way in, making Louis' whole body fall forward and causes Louis' cock to rub against the mattress.

"Fuck," Liam grunts, his hands gripping Louis' waist tightly to keep himself from moving, giving Louis enough time to adjust. Louis moves his head to the side, giving Liam a strangled expression. "Move."

So Liam does, he pulls out almost all the way before slamming himself back in, the mattress squeaking beneath them as he rocks in and out of Louis quickly. He tries to re-angle himself with each thrust, tries hard to find the one spot that he knows will drive Louis madder than he already is.

It's when Louis lets out a high pitched cry, his knuckles white from gripping the pillow tightly, that he knows he found it. His thrusts become deeper and harder, if possible, each of them driving both men towards the edge.

Liam is so close it almost hurts. His hands are gripping into Louis' waist even harder now, and he's almost positive there will be bruises in the morning. He moves one of them to Louis' hair, pulling it tightly so that his head is forced up.

Louis lets out a loud moan as he comes, his head falling back down against the pillow as Liam moves his hand back to Louis' waist. Liam comes seconds later, his cock buried deep inside of Louis as he fills up the condom.

Louis lets out a small whine as Liam pulls out, tugging the condom off and tying it before tossing it into the nearby trash can. Louis lifts himself up, making a small disgusted face by the way the blanket sticks to his lower stomach. "I kinda came on your blanket."

Liam chuckles, moving the blankets aside before sliding in. Louis crawls in next to him, his soft cock bouncing against his thigh. He nuzzles himself into Liam's side, tangling his legs with Liam's. "Just so you know, I'm still pretty buzzed and all, but this was totally consensual. Just to ease your little worrying mind." Louis mumbles against Liam's chest.

Liam smiles, kissing the top of Louis head. "Thank you, but I'm just hoping you don't regret it once you have a clear mind. "

"Doubt it, you're probably the best fuck I've ever had."

\--

Louis wakes up with a raging hangover, in someone else's bed and alone.

If he's honest, he doesn't remember much from last night. He knows he got a good fuck though, since his ass hurts like a mother fucker.

He slowly climbs out of the bed, sliding on his boxers and pants slowly before tugging on his shirt. He grabs his phone, opens his GPS app, checks what's the closest main street before quickly dialing Harry's number.

Harry picks up on the second ring, his voice groggy and it's clear that he just woke up. Louis tells him to get his ass up and to pick him up at the Pine Street Cafe as soon as possible. Harry doesn't even argue.

\--

Liam doesn't know why he didn't become a waiter - he's great with balancing multiple things on his arms. Right now, he's got a tray with two steaming cups of tea, a bag filled with doughnuts and another bag with other extremely unhealthy things he thinks Louis would enjoy.

He made sure to wake up extra early to be able to serve Louis in his bed, and maybe woo Louis enough for a round two. He slowly closes the door to his apartment, quietly places the items onto his counters before he rummage through the cabinets for the tray his mum bought him the time back in UNI when he was sick and she came to take care of him.

He smiles to himself as he places the cups of tea on the tray, a plate stacked with doughnuts and even places a small glass with a daisy in it to get a laugh from Louis. He picks it up with ease, slowly makes his way down the hall, careful not to spill the cups of tea.

He nudges his bedroom door open with his foot, a wide smile spread across his face as he looks up.

Louis isn't there, the bed is empty and any trace of him actually being there is gone.

\--

"I don't even remember his name, Harry. That's how fucking drunk I was." Louis grunts, his hangover has worn off a lot since that morning, but now Harry is being Harry and annoying the hell out of him with all his fucking questions.

"Maybe if you just try to remember?" Louis slams his hands down against the table, giving Harry his deadliest glare. "You think I haven't? Every time I try to, I get a headache." Harry raises his hands in fake surrender, "It was just a suggestion." Louis rolls his eyes.

Harry frowns just as the phone rings. He knows Louis isn't going to make a move to answer it, so he stands to his feet, quickly answering the phone. "Hello? Oh, hello, Nicolette. Oh, let me ask him."

Louis raises an eyebrow. "Nicolette wants to know if you're going to go to the company's barbecue tomorrow." Louis' eyes widen in realization. "Shit I forgot that was this weekend. But tell her yeah, what time is it again? And where?"

"He said yes and just wants to know where and when. Mhm, eleven to three and - give me a second, I've got a pen around here somewhere. Zayn's house? No no, continue. Okay - got it, see you then, Nicky."

Louis raises his eyebrow again, giving Harry an amused smirk. "Nicky?"

Harry shrugs.

\--

"You okay, Li?" Liam nods his head, continuing to arrange the plates of food along the large tables. "Because you've been so gloomy this weekend. I mean first, you cancel our weekly lunch yesterday, and now you're not even trying to taste my food. Something is wrong - what is it?"

"Niall, seriously I'm fine." Liam gives Niall a forced smile, one that he's sure didn't convince him. "Anyway, you have guests to attend to - don't want to look like a bad host." Niall lets out a small sigh, nodding his head before running back inside.

"One beer for a sad, sad man." Zayn says behind him, handing him a bottle. Liam gives Zayn a grateful smile, quickly gulping down some of the beer. "Take a seat and relax, I'm sure the table is fine. People are flying through the door so you might as well sit back and watch your employees scramble." Liam chuckles, shaking his head as he retreats up to the porch.

\--

"Stop starring, Harry. Zayn is watching you like a hawk." Louis mumbles, nudging Harry in the side with his elbow. Harry rolls his eyes, giving Zayn a small smirk before he makes his way towards Niall. "Harry!" Louis calls after him, but Harry ignores him.

Louis huffs, his eyes scanning around the small yard for someone he at least knows. He lets out a small relieved sigh when he spots Liam on the porch, sipping from a beer. He makes his way towards him, sending Harry a quick glare on his way.

He gives Liam a bright smile, plopping himself in the seat across from Liam before wincing. Liam watches him with bored eyes, his beer almost empty in his hand. "Long night?" Louis' eyes widen.

"What?"

"You've got dark circles around your eyes," Liam shrugs, his eyes focused on something behind Louis. Louis lets out a small chuckle, shrugging his shoulders. "Kinda. I went out on Friday and got super drunk so I spent most of last night trying to remember what happened."

Louis' eyes scan around Liam's face, his eyebrows furrowed at how cold his expression looked.

"If you took time to think about it, I'm sure you'd remember," Liam says, gulping down the rest of his drink. Louis is ready to say, “no shit, Sherlock, what do you think I was doing last night”, as Liam stands, placing his empty bottle into Louis' hand. "Have a good afternoon, Louis."

\--

Louis shoots up from his bed, sweat covering almost every inch of his body while his boner pokes up out of the sheet. His eyes are wide and he's panting because he remembers. He remembers it all and he's such an idiot.

He blindly reaches for his phone, quickly scrolling down to his name. He presses the call button quickly, presses the phone to his ear as he waits for Liam to pick up.

But he doesn't, because it's two am. Louis curses himself, quickly slipping out of the bed and into the bathroom to have a quick shower.

\--

Louis is determined. He hasn't been this determined since the day of his last final in UNI - the final that would make or break his grade. He barely passed that test, but either way he passed it and graduated - maybe that's why he got stuck being the personal assistant to a CEO of an advertisement agency, which said CEO happened to create from the ground up.

The elevator dings once it's gotten to their floor. It's empty and quiet. It's at least five in the morning, which Louis knows is around the time Liam comes in. Looking at himself now, charging to Liam's door in only some pants and a thin jacket, he really wished he would have at least put on a shirt or maybe some briefs.

Louis pushes the door open to find Liam sitting at his desk, already typing furiously at his keyboard. He glances toward Louis quickly before back tracking and turning his body fully towards him. "Louis? What are you doing here?"

Louis doesn't waste a breath as he charges toward Liam, goes around his desk and turns him around. Liam is giving Louis a cold expression again, his arms going to fold across his chest. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Liam cocks an eyebrow. "I don't know what you're referring to, Louis."

"Why didn't you tell me it was you? You know when I get really drunk I forget stuff, so why didn't you just tell me?" Liam blinks. The elevator dings.

"Don't you have a job to do, Mr. Tomlinson?" Louis can see Nicolette exit the elevator, her eyes trained on her phone as she walks around her small desk. He turns back to Liam, his tongue swiping out across his lips quickly. "You're right, I do."

Louis drops to his knees, quickly moving to grab Liam through his work pants. Liam takes in a deep breath, his eyes wide and his hands gripping tight at the arm rests on his chair. "Louis, what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna suck you off," Louis shrugs, his hands already tugging Liam's boxers down just enough to pull out his hardening cock. Liam's eyes are wide as he spots Nicolette making her way over with the day planner. "Under the desk, now."

Louis quickly scrambles underneath the crouched place as Liam scoots his chair in, resuming to type at his computer as Louis takes him into his mouth. "Good morning, Mr. Payne." Liam can feel Louis smile around his cock.

He gives Nicolette a quick smile. "Good mor- ah -ning." Nicolette furrows her eyebrows before she glances down to her planner. "So for today, you don't really have much to do - Mr. Costello was supposed to stop by for a quick meeting but he rescheduled for next week." Liam nods, his hands gripping the edge of his desk tightly.

"Are you okay, Mr. Payne?" Liam nods furiously, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah - actually I'm - uh - I think I'm going to leave early, my mom is coming for a visit and - mmh - you know how mothers get when - uh, yeah."

"Oh, alright - do you want me to tell the staff anything." Liam shakes his head. Nicolette gives Liam another smile before turning on her heel. "Actually, Nicolette - can you uh, you can have the rest of the day off - actually everyone can. Yes, tell everyone immediately please, free day and everyone gets paid." Nicolette's eyes are wide as she nods, quickly shutting the office door before walking back to her desk and typing up a quick email to all the staff members. "Have a good day, Mr. Payne!" Nicolette shouts as she enters the elevator.

Liam waits till the elevator door closes before he kicks himself away from his desk, his eyes dark as he stares down at Louis. Louis pulls out his phone, whipping his mouth at the same time as he stands. "Oh look. I got a free day with pay."

Liam grunts as he stands, cornering Louis against his desk. Liam moves his head quickly, his lips attaching themselves to Louis' neck as he peppers it with lingering kisses. He works his way down, and he'll admit it's an awkward position to be in with you dick poking out of your pants, but the way Louis is moaning as Liam sucks a small mark atop of his collar bone makes it all worth it.

Louis' hands find their way to Liam's hair, their grip tight as Liam continues to mark Louis' exposed neck. He lets out a small grunt when his lips meet Louis' zipper, but without a second thought, Liam takes the zipper into his mouth and drops to his knees. He's as surprised as Louis is when his jacket actually unzips.

Louis is giving Liam the brightest fucking smile he's every seen as he slowly unbuttons the button to his jeans. "If you don't stop smiling like that, I'm not going to suck you off." Louis throws his head back and laughs, making it almost impossibly harder for Liam to unzip his extremely tight jeans. He's not as surprised as he thought he would be when he's pulls Louis pants down only to find his cock bounce out.

Liam looks up at Louis who looks like he's going to say something before Liam wraps his whole hand around his cock, causing Louis to let out a small whine. He smiles in satisfaction, taking Louis into his mouth. He hums, the taste and feel of Louis in his mouth alone almost driving him over the edge.

Liam knows he's not the best at giving blow jobs, since he's only done it about four times and prefers it way more being given to him, but he's doing the best he can, swiping his tongue along the underside of Louis' cock, swirling it on his head before taking Louis as far as he can without gagging.

He knows he's at least doing okay, with Louis' moans and whines and the way he's tugging at Liam's hair. He feels a bit uncomfortable with his shirt and pants still on, hates the feel of his own cock rubbing against the fabric.

Liam's a little caught off guard when Louis tugs him off and pulls him up to his feet. He's panting, his hair sticking to his forehead as he looks at Liam up and down. "Clothes. Off. now."

Liam quickly removes his pants and briefs before his shirt, the only thing left on his body are his socks. He won't waste time removing those. By the time he's done, Louis had already thrown his jacket and pants off to the side, his ass on full display for Liam as he clears a small space on Liam's desk.

He turns back around, smile on his lips as he hoists himself onto the desk. Liam steps between Louis' legs, his hands gripping Louis' waist tightly. He captures Louis' lips with his own, and for a second the kiss is innocently sweet, before Louis tugs Liam closer so that their dicks are touching and drags his nails down Liam's back. Liam moans into Louis mouth, his lips moving more forcefully against Louis'.

Louis nudges Liam back again, his eyes hooded and pupils blown. "You're gonna fuck me now," Louis says lowly, his voice almost strangled as Liam smirked, giving his neck three little kisses leading up to his ear. "I have to prep you first, babe."

Louis shakes his head with a small laugh. "I've been up since two am, 'm pretty sure my asshole is as loose as a grandpa's." Liam scrunched his face at the image that pops into his head, letting out a small laugh as he pulls open on of his side drawers.

Louis cocks an eyebrow as he pulls out a condom and a half empty bottle of lube. Liam shrugs with a sheepish grin. "I've had them in here since I hired you." Louis look at the lube with a smirk. "Some nights are a little lonely, okay." Liam scoffs, opening the small package quickly before rolling the condom on his cock. He uncaps the lube, squirting a generous amount onto his hand before coating himself over the condom.

Louis' tapping his fingernails against the surface of Liam's desk, giving Liam a wicked smile as Liam wraps an arm around his back while he aligns himself against Louis.

"We're going at my pace this time, sweetheart." Liam says gruffly as he thrusts all the way in, continuing with small shallow thrusts.

And Louis' isn't complaining as he drags his fingernails down Liam's back, because every time Liam does one of his little thrusts he hits straight at his prostate.

\--

They’re laying on the floor of Liam's living room, both still a bit sweaty and wrapped against each other. Liam is running his hand up and down Louis' back, a small content smile on his lips while his eyes are shut.

Louis bites his lip, he wants to ask Liam something - it's been nagging him for two weeks, but he doesn't know how to say it. "Hey, Liam?" He tries.

Liam hums, continuing to run his hand along Louis' spine. "Do you remember what you said on the first night?" Liam's hand pauses at the slope of Louis' back. He pokes an eye open, his smile replacing with a small smirk. "Which part?"

Louis rolls his eyes. "Four letter word, starts with L ends with E."

"Lube?" Louis swats at his chest as Liam chuckles.

"Do you still, you know?" Louis bites his lip, his eyes trained on Liam's collar bones.

"Maybe in time, yeah? I'm not one to just throw it out there." Louis nods, sighing when he feels Liam's lips against his forehead.

"But it's a maybe?"

"Yes."

\--

They've kinda been sneaking around for the past two and a half months, but it's not a really big deal.

Not really.

Except it kinda really is, if you count the number of dates they've had on the other side of town, or how often Nicolette has to tell everyone that Liam is in an important skype call whenever Louis' in the office with him.

Liam is so grateful for Nicolette. She's a saint, except whenever she makes moves to tease him when his shirt is inside out, if his tie is extremely loose, or when his hair is a mess after he leaves the copy room with Louis behind him.

And it's all good - Niall buys the excuses Liam feeds him and Harry does too, with Louis. Everything is going great, so maybe they let their guard down a bit.

They're on Louis' couch, an episode of How I Met Your Mother is playing in the background while Louis guides Liam up and down his cock. Louis' watching him carefully, for any sign of discomfort as he bottoms out. Louis finds it a bit humorous, if he's honest, how fragile and small Liam looks on his lap - but Louis gets it. It's only Liam's third time being fucked by a guy and he knows it takes some time getting used to the feeling of being so full.

Liam lets out a large breath, his hands gripping Louis’ shoulders tightly as he makes small figure eight movements. Louis pulls Liam in for a slow kiss, his hands moving along Liam's back when he hears the lock jingle.

They pull back, eyes wide as the front door slowly creaks open. "Shit shit shit," Louis curses, looking both ways before he grabs a discarded blanket and drapes it over Liam's exposed back before pushing Liam against his chest.

Louis folds his hands around Liam's covered neck, giving Harry a wide, forced smile. Harry looks up, his mouth wide as well as his eyes as he drops his keys. "Hello, Harry."

"Why'd you stop in the middle of the doorway, babe - oh." Niall peaks his head over Harry's shoulder, his eyes wide. "Niall. Pleasure as always."

"Niall?" Liam mumbles against Louis' chest.

"I thought you were going to the movies?" Harry squeaks out. Louis purses his lips. "Had a change of plans, besides - weren't you planning to be out doing errands all day?"

Harry doesn't reply, instead he looks over his shoulder and moves aside to let Niall in before closing the door. "Had a change of plans."

"And what brings you here, Niall?"

Niall looks from Harry to Louis to the blanketed Liam then back to Harry. "Uh - I um, well Liam canceled on our weekly brunch so I called Harry to hang out."

Liam furrows his eyebrows, moving his head to peek up at Louis. "That's utter bullshit." He whispers harshly, causing Louis to chuckle lightly. "You canceled on me!" He says a bit louder, his face flushed slightly as he moves the blanket off of his face and straightens out his back slightly.

He looks at Louis just to make sure he's not messing anything up, since they never really discussed why they were "sneaking around", if they're honest they don't have a reason other than it's a bit fun. But Louis is smiling, in fact his smile is so wide his eyes are crinkling.

He turns to Niall and Harry, both their eyes widening even more, if possible. "Liam?"

"Dont ‘Liam?’ me, Niall. You called Harry babe." Liam cocks an eyebrow, his eyes rolling back slightly when Louis thrusts up slightly. "You know what, never mind. I honestly don't care right now, but I would like it if you and Harry left. Unless you want a show that's sure to entertain you." Liam gives the two a bored look, watches as Harry scrambles to get his keys before they both quickly exit.

Liam turns back to Louis once he hears the door lock. Louis has a prominent smirk plastered across his lips, his thumbs rubbing small circles into Liam's waist. "What?"

"That's my boy,"

Liam pinches Louis' nipple, something he's sure Louis would do if the roles were reversed.

"Man."

\--

Liam finds that he's not even ashamed when he walks into Niall's house with a prominent limp. Niall eyes him up and down before handing him a cup of lukewarm tea. "Zayn here?"

Niall shakes his head, guiding Liam into the living room, sitting in the couch once Liam has sat in the armchair. "So,"

"So, Louis huh?" Niall wiggles his eyebrows. Liam cocks an eyebrow.

"Harry huh?" Niall's smile wipes away quickly, his eyes glancing down to the floor almost guiltily. "Do you want to explain that or should I just let my imagination run wild?"

"He's rubbing off on you," Niall comments, setting his cup of tea onto the coffee table. Liam shrugs, leaning back against his chair.

"What do you want to know?"

\--

Louis knows Liam feels a bit awkward when he's at his apartment and Harry and Niall are there too. He finds Liam glancing down the hall, or burring his head deeper into Louis' neck or when he changes the subject quickly if Louis mentions anything having to do with Niall.

They're watching Spider-Man, something that has become a sort of tradition when Liam comes over. But Liam isn't paying attention when Louis makes a comment about Spiderman's ass or how Mary Jane really needs to wear a bra. He keeps glancing down the hall where giggles seep out of Harry's room ever minute or so.

"Did you know Niall is cheating on Zayn?" Louis doesn't reply. Instead, he stands to his feet, his hands out spread for Liam to take. "Come on, I want to show you something."

\--

"It's beautiful, Lou." Liam murmurs, taking in a deep breath of the clear night air. They're standing on the roof of Louis and Harry's apartment complex, the city's lights barely allowing Liam to see Louis' face clearly, even though, Liam can tell Louis is beaming.

"I thought you'd like it." Louis replies, glad that he has Liam’s mind off of Niall and Harry for the time being.

\--

They're making out on Liam's couch one Sunday morning, both their dicks becoming increasingly hard with each of Liam's small thrusts upwards. Louis' seconds into a moan when the door flies open, startling them both to the floor.

"Liam!"

They both peek their heads over the couch, both their eyes wide. "Mom?" Liam's mother turns around quickly, her smile fazing slightly. "Liam, honey - what are you doing on the floor?" Her eyes glance towards Louis as they both stand. "And who is this?"

"Louis, mom - but what are you doing here? And how did you get in?" Liam’s mom waves Liam off, her smile only widening as she strides towards Louis. "You were right Liam," she says as she looks Louis up from toe to head. "He is fit. But you look familiar - have I met you before?"

Louis smiles politely. "I went to the same high school as Liam." Her eyes brighten as she turns to Liam. "You didn't tell me it was the same Louis from high school. "

Liam flushes slightly, rolling his eyes as he moves around the couch. "Still haven't answered why you're here."

"It's mother's day." Liam frowns.

"I sent you flowers and a card."

Liam's mom rolls her eyes, moving past Liam to give Louis a hug. "I think we both knew I'd be coming anyways," She replies over Louis' shoulder.

"Okay, but how did you get in? I know for a fact I locked the door." Liam raises an eyebrow, his arms crossed over his chest as he watches his mother look Louis' up and down.

"I made a copy last time I was here." 

 

\--

 

"He didn't!" Louis threw his head back and laughed, the ice cream he held in his hand almost knocking over from the force of his laugh. Liam rolled his eyes for the hundredth time that day.

"He did! Even waved to the neighbors - all naked and bare." Karen - which Louis had recently been told to call Liam's mother - nodded her head quickly, her smile wide and eyes bright as she glances to her son.

Liam sighed, tossing his long finished cup of ice cream into a passing by trash bin. "Mom, I really don't think Louis wants to continue hearing embarrassing stories about me running down a street in the nude."

Louis scoffed, hooking his arm with Karen's. "Speak for yourself Liam, I quite enjoy your mother's stories about naked you." Liam faught back a smile, but as he stops and watches his mother and Louis share a laugh, reality hits him - and it hits him hard.

Louis turns his head, toothy grin plastered across his cheeks. "You coming Liam?"

He's deeply and utterly in love with Louis Tomlinson. 

 

\--

 

Liam is awoken at three am to pounding on his front door. He really doesn't want to move, but after ten minutes of trying to fall back asleep then be reawoken by the person responsible for trying to knock his door down he finally gets up, ready to yell at whoever it is behind the door.

His fists are clenched as he opens the door, his mouth open ready to yell bloody mary but then when he actually realizes who it is, and he takes in how pale Zayn's skin looks or how dark the underside of his eyes are or how messy his hair looks, his mouth just hangs open and no words come out. Zayn pushes past him, jittery and looking exhausted.

Liam closes the door gently, turning slowly to find Zayn pacing around his living room like a squirrel on drugs "Zayn? Everything alright, mate?'

"It's Niall." Liam blinks.

"I went to my sister's this weekend and he said he couldn't come because he had already made an appointment at that spa he goes to monthly but then I come back and all of his things are gone and there's divorce papers on the counter with a note that says 'you know I was never good with goodbyes, I'm sorry' and he won't answer my phone and I have no idea what happened or what I did wrong and I thought, hey - Liam is his best mate, maybe he can help me out."

Liam blinks again, plopping himself down on his couch. He's cursing himself for being such a caring person, which made him such a terrible liar, but he knows he can't tell the truth to Zayn, knows it'll hurt him and he doesn't think he can just witness that. "I honestly don't think I can help you, mate"

Zayn sits down in a seat across from him, his hands moving to cover his face. Liam can tell by the way his shoulders are moving that he's crying. He leans over and places a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Hey, Zayn, it wasn't your fault okay? Sometimes things just happen."

Zayn looks up and blinks, his lips pressed into a firm line.

"What do you know Liam?"

 

\--

 

Louis falls back against his bed in a panting mess, his own cum smeared around his stomach. He turns his head, sweaty hair moving in front of his eyes before he moves it aside, allowing himself the ability to stare at Liam as he tries to control his breathing.

Liam turns to him with a large smile, twisting over to wrap his arm around Louis' waist. Liam's eyes are flashing around Louis' features, admiring the way the peaking sunlight beams against Louis' slightly sweaty skin.

He loves him. There is no doubt in his mind anymore - he wants Louis to be the one he wakes up to every morning, wants to be the reason for every eye crinkling grin, wants to give Louis his everything and anything else.

He bites his tongue, humming as Louis runs a hand through his hair. "Do you wanna jump into the shower? We can't stay in bed all day, again."

Liam lets out a small giggle before nodding, slipping out from under the sheets and grabbing one of his stashed sweats and briefs from under Louis' bed. Louis smiles, watching Liam stand to his feet quickly. "You know you're more than welcome to take one of my drawers, right?" Liam nods, a wide grin plastered across his cheeks.

"I know, I just like keeping them under here. Feels more convenient to me. If you want I can move them, though?" Louis shakes his head with a small smile, opening the door to the bathroom. He quickly turns on the faucet to the shower, allowing the water to heat up before quickly stepping inside, Liam hot on his trail.

Louis sighs, loving the way the warm water runs down his spine and legs. He reaches behind Liam, handing him the small bottle of shampoo. "Wash my hair for me, please?"

Liam nods, uncapping the bottle and squirting a generous amount onto his hands. He gently slips his hands into Louis' hair, massaging the soap as evenly as he could.

Louis turns to rinse off, their bodies so close Liam's chest touched Louis' every time he inhaled. Louis' eyes were closed, his lips turned up into a small pleased smile as his tattooed arms moved to get all of the soap out of his hair.

Liam couldn't resist, with the way Louis looked with soap running down his body and the steam clogging up his mind. "I lov-"

There was a loud crash coming from the living room.

Then another.

Followed by yelling from -

"Zayn?" Liam muttered under his breath, his eyes going wide as he quickly stepped out of the shower, slipping on his sweats quickly without bothering to dry himself off.

He moved quickly, throwing the door open and rushing out just in time to stop Zayn from charging Harry.

"- how fucking dare you Styles. Niall and I were happy before you came along and fucked it up!"

Liam tightened his grip around Zayn's body, sending a worried glance towards Harry's stiff posture and clenched fists.

"Happy? He wasn't fucking happy with you. I make him happy, Zayn. If he had been happy with you he wouldn't of let me fuck him in your coat closet with about fifty people outside trying to enjoy your crappy barbecue skills - twice."

Louis rushes out then, freezing slightly as he takes in the scene before him. "You fuckin-" Zayn thrashes his body, tripping Liam as he lunges towards Harry, knocking them both onto the coffee table, its frame breaking beneath them. Louis moves forward, trying to pull Zayn off of Harry before being knocked over as Zayn pulls his hand back to punch Harry square in the face.

Liam's blood boils as he helps Louis to his feet quickly, grabbing a strong hold of Zayn's sweater and dragging him down to the floor away from Harry.

Harry curses, using his shirt to plug his nose as blood dripped out of it. Zayn glares at Harry before looking towards Louis, regret flashing through his features as he notes the large bump beginning to form on the side of Louis' face.

Liam's about ready to punch Zayn himself, his nostrils flaring and his fists clenched as the door swings open, a certain brunette boy storming through. Niall's eyes widen as they land on Harry, his body quickly moving around Zayn and Liam to get to him. "Oh baby, are you okay? What happened?"

Harry rolls his eyes, lifting a finger towards Zayn. "Your husband happened."

Niall sighed, tilting Harry's head back slightly as he guides Harry's hand to plug his nose. He stands straight, his eyes tired but his nose held high as he turns to Zayn. "Get out."

Zayn's eyebrows furrow slightly, his mouth opening and closing multiple times before Niall speaks up again. "Zayn Malik get the hell out of this apartment. I can't believe you would - that you would come here and attack Harry like this. It isn't his fault that I don't love you anymore, Zayn. Things just happen, okay? Really, I never stopped loving Harry, and I'm sorry - I really am - that I hurt you. If I could go back to your graduation party I wouldn't have let you kiss me and I wouldn't have let go of Harry. I'm letting you go Zayn, so if you respected me you would let us be. Please."

Zayn stood, shaking his head slightly. "Niall I-" he reached out, flinching slightly as Niall steps away. Zayn frowns, taking a small step back.

"Things just happen-" Zayn chuckles pitifully to himself. "-exactly what Liam said." He turns to Louis, "I'm sorry about that, I really didn't mean to hurt you Louis."

And with that Zayn left.

Harry engulfed Niall in a tight embrace, the blood around his nose smeared and already starting to dry. He plants a quick kiss to Niall's head before running his hands up and down Niall's arms reassuringly. "I should probably clean my face." Niall smiles, nodding his head. "I'll meet you there in a sec."

Niall waits until Harry shuts the bathroom door before turning to Liam with pursed lips and eyebrows furrowed. "What did Zayn mean by that's exactly what Liam said?"

Liam's eyes widen slightly as he swallows, shrugging his shoulders. "I um - well he came to see me after you left him, with only a note, and I may have let some things slip but I never thought he would get so riled up an-"

"You told Zayn about Harry and I? That was not your place to do so, Liam. I can't - I can't believe you would - would go behind my back like that. I thought you were my best mate Liam." Niall shakes his head, fists clenched as he storms off into the bathroom.

Liam runs a hand over his face. "Fuck." He feels Louis step away from him as he opens his eyes. Louis is looking at him with a look of confusion twisted with shock. "You told Zayn that your best friend was cheating on him with Harry?"

"Lou-"

Louis shakes his head. "I think you should go, I have an appointment at three - or something."

Louis brushes past Liam without a second glance. 

 

\--

 

"Hi Louis, it's me again. I think this is like my twentieth call but uh yeah, I thought I’d try again. Call me back, miss you."

"Lou, hey babe, me again. Call me back when you can. Lo- miss you."

"I don't understand why you're mad. Please call me back."

"Louis even though I'm your boyfriend - at least I think I still am - doesn't mean you can skip four days of work. Call me back."

"God fucking dammit Lou I don't think I fucking deserve you ignoring me like this. Yes, I told Zayn and yes it wasn't my place but it's all done! They already got the divorce papers finalized and Zayn already moved out of their house. Why are you still being so cold to me?"

"I'm sorry about the last call. I got drunk, I'm sorry. Please call me back. Please."

 

\--

 

The last seven days have been hell for Liam. Louis has not replied to any of his calls, nor has he shown up for work. He feels utterly hopeless and torn between what to do. He's already been to Louis and Harry's apartment where no one answered and he's even tried calling Harry, which ended in Niall answering and them having a long discussion but resolving the matter at hand. Niall told him to just give Louis some space.

He's sitting alone in a park bench, watching the pigeons fight over who gets what part of his lunch. The sky is filled with clouds, and there is a slight breeze making him button the jacket of his suit up.

He jumps slightly when someone plops himself down beside him, his heart beating faster when he realizes who it is. He gives Liam a tight smile, throwing his ankle over his knee as he settles in the bench with a more comfortable position. "Hi Liam."

"Why are you here?"

Liam's eyes rank over his features, his teeth digging into the inside of his lip. He's worried - terrified that Louis sent Harry here to deliver bad news he didn't have the guts to do. Harry cocks an eyebrow. "Usually polite people respond to hi with hello or hey or how are you. I mean - just rude." Liam sighs, his shoulders sagging slightly.

"Hello Harry, how are you?"

Harry throws his head back and groans. "Horrible. A mopey Louis is never fun - you really fucked up, man. Fucked. Up." Liam frowns.

Harry turns to look at Liam. "Do you know why you fucked up?"

"Because I told his best friend's boyfriend's husband that his husband was seeing his high school sweetheart behind his back?" Liam said slowly, tossing the pigeons the last piece to his cookie.

Harry shakes his head. "Nope, well kinda. You see, me and Louis have been best mates since - since day care. I love him. He loves me. Louis would do anything to protect me - I'm like his little brother. He’s always been sacrificing himself for me. So when he heard that you told Zayn about me and Niall and that resulted in me getting hurt, he thought he was protecting me by keeping you away. Which makes no sense - I mean you’re not the one who punched me.” Harry sighs, running a hand through his hair.

“And about Zayn, I don't care that you told him. He was going to find out one way or another so I think it was better it came from a friend, right? Anyway, my real point is that Louis is sad and he misses you and you need to go to the train station before he leaves to live with his mother."

Liam's eyes widen, his mind not exactly processing Harry's words until he notices Harry glanced down to his phone that Liam hadn't realized he held. "You have exactly one hour before you loose the best guy you could ever have."

\--

If there is a god, Liam believes he's having a laugh right about now.

Here he is, rushing into the train station, being forced to wait in line to get a pass so he get access the carts and the line is longer than his dick.

It's like a scene taken straight out if a romcom, where the boy tells the crowd that if he doesn't get past the girl of his dreams will get away, again.

Liam's feet are bouncing as he reaches the front if the line, his eyes glancing every second towards the large clock.

Harry had sent him the time of departure and what section Louis would be at, but as the clock ticks closer to 1:45 it seems that the time it takes the old lady behind the counter to press the stamp into the paper drags out.

Liam rushes a quick thank you before quickly weaving by people, getting past the small check point and towards the loading dock. He knows people are looking at him as if he had two heads, but honestly he couldn't give two shits about them, all Liam wants is his baby back.

He's panting, eyes still wide and blood rushing as he looks both ways, his lips spreads out into a large smile as he spots the love of his life, loading luggage into the cart.

In Liam's head, he runs as fast as the superhero Flash himself, almost tripping over his feet when he reaches Louis and stops abruptly.

Louis doesn't notice him at first, continues to load the luggage until the train sounds and his head flies up, looking to his left before turning to his right, his expression a scream of shock as he takes in Liam's disheveled hair and loose tie. "Liam? What - what are you doing here?"

Liam takes in a deep breath, calming his breathing before opening his mouth. "Louis I came here to stop you from leaving."

Louis' eyes soften. "Liam I-"

Liam puts a hand up, shaking his head. "No, I wasn't finished. I came here to stop you, Louis Tomlinson, the best thing that has ever been in my life. You're the most beautiful man I've ever met, the most funniest and the most outrageous. This past week has been a living hell for me, not being able to talk to you or hear your voice or even look at you - I felt like I was dying. I can't imagine a world where I wasn't given the second chance to have you in my life, and if I could go back to the day my mother asked me which high school I’d prefer to go to knowing that id meet you, I wouldn't change my decision. You're amazingly talented, you always seem to make me laugh and smile when I'm in my grumpy business mood and you get along so well with my mom. God dammit Louis Tomlinson I love you. I love you so much it hurts, I love you so much I would do anything for you. I love you so much that I ran from Wellington Park all the way here just to stop you from getting on that train," Liam licks his lips, taking one step closer to Louis' stilled figure. "And if you still want to go after this I wont try and stop you. I just want one answer, that's all I'm asking for."

Louis nods slowly, the sound of the train once more filling the station, letting the passengers know that there is five more minutes left till departure.

Liam gets down on his knees, grabbing hold of Louis' hands. "Louis William Tomlinson, do you love me as much as I love you?"

Louis is crying and Liam isn't sure if it's sadness or happiness, but he doesn't move, doesn't say a word until Louis nods, pulling Liam up. As soon as he's on his feet Louis wraps his arms around his neck, his lips attaching onto Liam's in a second.

With the feel of Louis' lips against his own, Liam can feel all the worry wash out if his and replace with utterly disgusting sappy love. As cliche as it sounds, Liam feels fuzzy inside, can feel almost every ounce of his body's need for Louis. Louis pulls away, giving Liam small chaste kisses around his cheeks, jaw and neck. "I love you too, Liam, so much."

"Ahem,"

They pull apart, Liam's eyebrows pulled together in confusion as Louis lets out a breathy chuckle. "Oh, sorry Niall, we were blocking your way." He moves them both to the side, allowing Niall access to the cart's door. Niall smiles, stepping onto the cart. "Happy to see you two back together. Don't fuck it up again, Li." He sends them one last wave before the train sounds again, the wheels quickly picking up speed.

Louis turns to Liam with a wide smile. "Who told you I was leaving?" And then it clicks for Liam.

"Harry."

Louis smiles, shaking his head. "of course he did, that fucker."

Liam smiles, wrapping his arm around Louis' lower back. He leans in, lips brushing Louis' as he speaks. "Glad he did though, I missed you."

Louis smiles, kissing Liam. "I missed you too."

**Author's Note:**

> btw I'm @guffaw from wattpad, just moved my story for more people to see.


End file.
